


Keep me close

by rizathelionheart



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizathelionheart/pseuds/rizathelionheart
Summary: Roy only has eyes to one person, in the room, perhaps in the world.I wrote this listening to Collect Call by Metric.





	Keep me close

Roy had a date for the military ball. It was the normal procedure, all attendants of the military ball were supposed to bring a date. Riza and Havoc had done too, in fact, all his subordinates did so. Except Fuery, he had just met someone that unfortunately was Mustang's date. Mustang was a man that kept his image, every year he would bring one of his sisters to the ball. His sisters never really minded the fancy dresses and fancy food anyway. 

The night was already half through and Roy was ultimately bored, he couldn’t find a good reason to be in there anymore. He had spoken to all generals and danced with his date and the several military wives he should politely take to the dance floor. Never the one he truly wanted to dance with, so he was tired and wanted to go home.

With his hands in his pockets he overlooked the small side door that gave access to a beautiful small garden. He felt like running, his running could only take two directions. The small secluded garden, or Riza. He would avoid the latest at all costs, it was against the law. Although, she was everything he wanted to see, he wished they could exchange their sarcastic comments about the obnoxious officers. They would exchange meaningful looks and laugh just slightly.

The night was going usually. Old Generals danced young, polite, pretty girls that accepted the requests without wavering. He knew his team would retreat from the dance floor, sit back and chat. He looked around for their table, everything to avoid the strange mechanic of drunken old Generals stealing beautiful women away from their original dates.

Roy noticed Havoc, Riza and Catalina having a friendly chat. Roy always knew where Riza was in these things, apart from having a sixth sense when it came to his Lieutenant, he tried to keep an eye on her, he wanted to know she was well. He would usually avoid looking at her directly. Sometimes when he knew no one was watching, he would steal a look and take in her beautiful demeanor. She was always very elegant, standing in a room with her back straightened. Although, unlike most days, it was relaxed. He couldn’t help but smile whenever he saw her.

Catalina had been Havoc’s date, the military regulations didn’t have restrictions to officers dating as long as they don’t have a superior/subordinate relationship. Roy envied them. He really wanted to dance with Riza. He had wanted to in every single of these events. He hadn’t danced with her since they were kids.

“Sir, you are looking rather gloomy for a party” Fuery said from behind him. “Why don’t you and Vanessa join the rest of us?” He pointed towards where Roy knew Riza was sitting. Fuery hadn’t brought a date. He was the only one, the boy was rather shy and he had a slight crush on Roy's sister, Vanessa. They had met some day on a mission Vanessa helped with, but Roy would allow them some time to get to know each other, if they both wished to do so. That way he could use the excuse to approach someone else.

“Yes, I was just going to do that.” He answered while stealing a glance of Vanessa. “Why don’t you have a dance with Vanessa here?”

They both deserved to have more fun than Mustang was willing to have. Fuery flushed slightly, but Vanessa smiled and approached Fuery. Roy just wanted to be closer to his lieutenant, maybe even feel the sweet, smooth smell of her perfume.

“Would you like to -uh- dance with me?” He finally managed to stutter.

“I would love to. Mustang here hasn’t been in the mood for dancing for the last hour or so.” She complained playfully, but knew quite well he would still dance. However, there was only one partner he was interested in. Perhaps, someone he spent the evening stealing glances of...

As they walked off, Mustang walked towards the table where his team and their dates had multiple conversation going on at the same time. Hawkeye noticed him right away. Roy knew so. He could tell from the almost imperceptible flinch in her chair or maybe the straightening of her already straight back. She could tell, because she had been watching him through the corner of her eye as well, never letting him completely out of her sight. Mustang smiled to himself, but they ignored each other at first. She wouldn’t be the first to announce his arrival and Riza was good at keeping up her facade.

Everyone greeted him. Havoc acknowledged him, but he was in the middle of a conversation with Rebecca and Riza. They acknowledged him as well and in Riza’s face he saw a faint smile, but the group kept in their conversation. Roy was now watching her every move, he was too close to be able to ignore her.

“Sir, how’s your date?” Breda asked in a playful manner. “She’s beautiful! Did she walk off with another?” He laughed. Breda’s date was Armstrong’s sister, Amue. It had been a blind date arranged by her brother. Breda was avoiding the dance floor.

“She swirling around with Fuery somewhere.” He said softly with a smirk hanging on his lips. “They are enjoying the party! How are you?”

“We had enough dancing!” He said tiredly, Amue was a Armstrong, therefore a great dancer. “Having a drink for a change.”

Havoc couldn't hold back anymore and decided to tease his boss.

“Hard evening, uh?”

His company, Riza and Rebecca, turned around to see Roy.

“How so?” Roy answered, using the excuse to approach the group.

For the first time in the night he set eyes on her from up close. She was beautiful, wearing very simple make-up and pale colors that fit her natural looks. Riza had a gentle look about her, he liked the way she moved when out of work, so different, so light.

“Not so lucky with the ladies as you say, uh?,” Havoc teased. “Isn’t your date off somewhere dancing with someone else?”

Roy was distracted by Riza. She smiled back him, just slightly. She could feel his eyes on her and was enjoying the attention in a very unwise way for their military relationship. Roy noticed how beautiful her smile was, this was directed just at him.

Mustang jumped out of it and smirked at Havoc knowingly.

“I’m afraid she did switch me for a much more appealing young man," He answered.

“Can’t you see he only has eyes for one person?” Catalina joked with a touch of Havoc’s forearm and a glance at Roy and Riza. They both laughed at the confusing of their two fellow officers, but were utterly ignored by the pair.

“How about you, Lieutenant? Had enough dancing?” He glanced at Catalina and smiled gently, trying to change the topic.

“I haven’t done enough dancing yet, in fact, I was just waiting for Becca to be free again.” He answered the question meant for Riza and extended his hand to Catalina, who smiled and took it. They excused themselves and went off into the dance floor.

The lights on the room were dimmed and Roy could barely tell when staring at the dance floor who was who. Although, he recognized a certain sister and a short Fuery dancing in the distance, he was happy they were having fun. Mustang was also happy with his new company. He couldn't stop noticing her light features and her beautiful smile.

“I’m sorry you lost your date.” Riza teased.

“Haven’t you lost yours as well?” He teased back and smirked, noticing the lack of date, although his eyes moved to notice her elegant gown, fitting her perfectly.

“I came with Falman,” She laughed slightly, pointing at a sleepy man sitting on the table next to Breda and Amue. “If you look behind me, you will notice he is right behind me falling asleep over his second drink. Not a strong liver, I suppose.”

“How brave of him to ask our audacious Lieutenant tot he dance!” Roy teased again, but he knew, he heard Falman ask her in the office.

“Breda asked me too, but I already had a date, sir.” She smiled softly.

“I see, so you would accept any requests, uh?” He asked taking one step closer.

“Well, not any.” Riza looked down, she knew she couldn’t accept the only one she truly had wanted to go with.

Roy knew what she meant, but he wasn't going to let that ruin their moment. The light were down and no one would be paying attention to them.

“Since my date is far-off somewhere and yours is past bedtime. Would you take this dance?” Roy dared changing to the topic to the thing that occupied his mind fully. "With me?" He added.

“I-we-,” Riza wasn’t expecting the request, they had to go unnoticed. Her eyes widened, but she smiled. “I’m a lazy dancer, sir.”

“I’ll hold you closer.” He promised with a smile, taking her hand in his and giving her a daring glance. Roy was happy to finally touching her.

“It isn’t appropriate, is it?” She asked in a stern tone, but a smile betrayed her words. She felt it to, they had been holding back more than ever, no more brushing fingers or lingering hands. Overall they were careful.

“How so?” Roy answered with a question, bending so he could whisper, their faces inches apart. “I’m just asking my most trusting subordinate for one dance. It seems normal to me and, in a way, appreciative of your work.”

Riza couldn’t say “no”, she had barely been able to, he was so handsome and all she wanted was to be closer to him. She wanted him and with her hand in his, electricity spread across her body and her stomach fluttered. Riza nodded and changed into a stern face, bringing on her facade, it was merely a "thank you for your work" dance, she told herself.

Roy put his hand around her waist and Riza felt a million sparks inside her, fire and flame. Roy couldn’t help but smile. He loved her. All he had wished to do was to hold her, which he could do for a few minutes. Riza couldn’t keep the stern face, he smiled and when he smiled, she did too, let it all go, the worry about who might be looking. She could only see one person.

“I said I’d keep you closer, didn’t I?” Roy reminded and Riza flushed slightly at his words. His hand moved from her waist, where it was supposed to be, to the small of her back and pulled her almost against him. They could feel each other’s heat. Riza’s eyes widened at the movement as their faces were again inches apart and she got lost in the dark pools of his eyes.

“Riza, I can’t keep my eyes off of you.” Roy admitted in a soft whisper. He was so close, she could feel it against her skin. His words causing shivers down her spine. Their worries about appearances completely overthrown, they were unable to think about any of that, for once they were like any other normal couples. “It’s true!” He smiled. His hot breath hitting her lips.

“You are beautiful!” He meant every word, he would normally see her in her blue, heavy and unflattering uniform and he would look over at her, sitting down, working, and she still was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Yet, in the dance, he had another chance to appreciate her looks. Riza had always been a beautiful girl, he was happy to know her as the beautiful woman she'd become.

“Sir,” She said weakly trying to push away, but the feeling of his breath against her jaw didn’t allow her to think clearly. He looked her in the eyes. “We shouldn’t.” She managed to say.

“I know.” He smirked. He wanted this, just this once. He wasn’t backing down, it wasn’t like him to do so. She felt the hand on the small of her back pulling her body towards him, his hold steady, the only thing stopping their bodies from touching was Riza’s resistance. Roy danced towards the corner of the room, where less eyes could follow.

“Relax, no one is looking. It is way too dark and everyone’s either very drunk, or paying attention to the dancing Fuhrer. Unless you don’t want me to hold you like this, then, I-I-”

Her hand moved from his shoulder to his mouth, she shushed him and smiled slightly. Roy loved that smile. Her hand relaxed on his shoulder and she let herself be pulled against him. Her head rested on his shoulder and her hands moved to the top of his back, right where she could play with the smaller dark hairs on the base of his neck. Roy shivered with her touch, but smiled admiring her. He could smell her perfume, he loved her perfume, it smelled of Riza.

“You used my name.” He felt her words against his neck, her warm breath dancing against his skin. “I haven’t heard you say it in years.” She smiled and he could hear it, he loved it, Roy was enjoying every minute, every movement.

“Will you allow me to escort you home tonight?” He asked. “I promise to use your name again. Forever if you’d like... I know I would.” He sighed and worried he might have just confessed too much.

“We can’t do that.” She answered almost imperceptibly, her voice faint and her hands drawing circles on the back of his neck.

“We could pretend, just for the four and half minutes of the song,” He suggested. “You could call me by my name and I’ll use yours, Riza, it settles so well... I could pull you closer... Like this...” He said as their stomachs made contact. Riza closed her eyes, enjoying the energy traveling through her. They were way too close for the setting, but they had no mind for all that.

“I could move with you, let you lead.” Riza said, her lips incredibly close to his neck, brushing. “A few minutes, uh? Ok then.”

“We could pretend that we’d go home together, hand-in-hand.” His hand traveling from her shoulder to her back and drawing circles on it.

“I can’t wait to be with you.” Roy said, playing it in his head. “If I close my eyes, I see your hair undone and messy over your shoulders. On a loose pajama shirt, just snuggling close to me… In bed…”

They both smiled, pictures of domestic intimacy wandering through their minds.

“Roy” She whispered against his ear, a small tear forming in her eyes. “I can see you too.”

He heard the break in her voice and cupped the back of her neck, she straightened her head. She did and they were dancing eye-to-eye.

“No, no, Riza.” He cleaned her tear with his thumb, his heart in his throat. “What is it?”

“It will never happen, Roy.” She answered, more tears building up in her eyes. “Shouldn’t we just stop holding onto these fairy tales?”

“Adult people need them more than kids do,” Roy said. “Let us be happy now, in this moment. Ok?”

Riza nodded. “Do you remember playing in the woods?” Riza asked.

“Yes.” Roy smiled at their childhood memory. “Remember when we would search for doors to other worlds?”

Riza laughed softly. His hands drawing patterns of words left unsaid in her back. Reminding a time in which they were free to imagine, free to love, free from their crimes.

“I’d take you to any of those right away if I could.” Roy laughed and felt her hand on his neck as her head landed on his shoulder again. Riza loved his smell. She took deep breaths.

“I wish I could fall asleep next to you tonight,” She said with a smile tugging at her lips. “And wake you up in the morning in soft whispers.”

“Hmmm,” Roy mumbled with his eyes closed. The song was coming to an end.

“Roy,” She looked him the eyes creating some distance. “This is worth it. When you make it to the top, you’ll see, this is all worth the effort.”

“I know, but I doubt it sometimes. You are my hope, the person that keeps me going. I gotta make it better for everyone,” Roy answered as the song ended and they pulled apart, still holding hands. “You are the one person that deserved better and should have a better future. I will do anything to make that happen.” Roy bowed and kissed her hand. Riza felt shivers and electricity, she wanted to hug him, but she had to stay away. She knew he was wrong, she was as much of a criminal as he was.

“Can I escort you to your table?” He held her hand while pushing through the crowd, keeping contact for just a little while longer.

“Colonel, thank you for this dance. It was fun.” Riza smiled and composed herself arriving at the table. Giving him a look that meant everything, "I love you", he knew she did, they rarely said it, but the shared looks let all of those words flow. The "Colonel" hurting Roy's ears as it slipped her lips, their moment was over. Rebecca, Havoc and Vanessa stood there with compromising smirks. They just had a beautiful moment to keep them going a while longer.

 

Roy laid in his bed that night, alone and missing Riza, but suddenly he noticed the smell on the shirt he never took off. It smelled of Riza and that was enough to calm him for a little while longer. They would fight through, they had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dancing fic. I think it is pretty simple, but hope you like it. It is my first time posting. Thank you for reading. Looking out for feedback.


End file.
